Ella en los zapatos del tiburón y él, en los tacones de la dama
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Gou siente que la relación con su hermano es algo distante, si bien ella desconoce cosas importantes de él, Rin también debería conocer más a su hermana. Un extraño hechizo hace que cambien de lugar, justo cuando Rin estaba que quería declararse a Haruka y para el colmo cuando Gou creía que no podía sorprenderse más con su hermano. Situaciones incomodas y bastantes cómicas.


_**Capitulo uno: Especifica lo que deseas, te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa. **_

* * *

><p>Rin Matsuoka llevaba un ritmo de entrenamiento eficaz y riguroso. El talento natural que tenía para nadar, fácilmente hacia que su cuerpo se adaptara y progresara a la orden de la rutina. Pero, bien es sabido que todo en exceso en dañino para la salud, así que, tras haber cumplido con excelencias sus ejercicios y haber alcanzado metas por año con su participación en concursos estatales en Australia, era hora de tomar un merecido descanso antes de ponerse aún más serio con sus actividades, pues faltaba un año para que las competencias a nivel mundial comenzaran.<p>

Rin quería volver a casa para ver a sus padres y a su hermana menor, los extrañaba y no era lo mismo verlos en persona que estar mandándose mails o estar en Facebook. Quería ver igual que tanto las cosas habían cambiado en dos años por esos lares, y tampoco era secreto querer coincidir en la fecha en la que Haruka regresaba de Tokio para ver a su familia.

Luego de meses preparando el viaje de regreso, por fin llegó el día e ilusionado, tomó el primer avión con destino a Japón.

**-o-**

Gou, estaba en su alcoba algo aburrida, en la cama revisando los mensajes de su celular; al ver que no había nada interesante lo arrojó hacia su mullida almohada suspirando con hastío. Tras unos minutos jugando con su goma de mascar, escuchó su canción preferida en la alerta de llamadas entrantes. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver quien era la persona que la llamaba, nadie más y nada menos que su hermano.

— ¡Oniichan! — canturreó ella — ¡Es una sorpresa que me llamaras, pensé que las llamadas de larga distancia te costaban una semana de despensa! — terminó de decir riendo.

— No son llamadas costosas cuando las haces desde tu país de origen...

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos de par en par, dio un salto de la cama y asomó por la ventana que daba directo a la calle. Al ver tan preciada silueta corrió cual ventisca al corredor bajando las escaleras llegando a la puerta para abrirla y aventarse sobre aquella persona. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, ella era una chica bastante emotiva y si rara vez lo demostraba con su hermano mayor, era porque hasta ahora, que era ya una adolescente, y resentía la ausencia de la admirada figura.

— Vaya Gou, que recibimiento más cálido — dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos casi cargándola — Parece que no me hubieras visto en una década.

— Tonto — susurró la chica desasiendo el abrazo e inflando sus mejillas — estuviste durante dos años a miles de kilómetros, y ¿piensas que no es suficiente para...

— ¿Extrañarme? — El hombre le sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos , ella naturalmente se puso un poco a la defensiva sonrojándose levemente. Por alguna razón que ella no pudo entender, una molestia nació en su interior y le dio la espalda diciéndole que entrara a la casa de una buena vez. Rin, paso desapercibido este detalle y con la sensación de una linda bienvenida ingresó a la casa.

Sus padres le abrazaron al verlo preguntándole porque no avisó de su arribo al país, más él les respondió que deseaba sorprenderlos. En fin, la casa se vistió cómo si hubiese fiesta, y esa noche, la madre de los pelirrojos preparó el platillo favorito de Rin para la cena.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás con nosotros ? — preguntó su padre. Gou en automático detuvo el cubierto a pleno viaje hacia su boca mirando alternativamente al mayor y al joven, en espera de una respuesta.

— Pues, pienso que al menos tres meses. Mi entrenador dijo que le daría tiempo suficiente para planificar nuevas rutinas entre otras cosas. Además, necesito descansar lo suficiente, en un año ¡competimos a mundiales!

— Ya veo, así que vas bien ¡Que orgullo! — los padres del nadador estaban felices al igual que la hermana, más parecía haber una nube en la felicidad de esta última. ¿Por que sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho? Generalmente andaba con una sonrisa en los labios, y los asuntos de su hermano le venían cómo noticias deslumbrantes que la hacían sentir orgullosa, en donde ella no tenía...mucho que ver.

— Oniichan, eso es grandioso — se apresuró a decir Gou — Me imagino que con esto pasará un buen tiempo en el que...estarás aún más de viaje.

— Cierto — en la voz del más alto parecía haber algo de tristeza — pero, para tocar la cima hay que hacer varios sacrificios.

Y así, la cena transcurrió amena con las anécdotas del joven deportista. Contaba sus logros, de las relaciones con sus amigos de aquel país tan lejano, igualmente sus topes y cómo las había podido superar.

Su hermana menor estaba ahí escuchando con atención cada palabra. ¿Por que había cosas de su hermano que no conocía? ¿Si Gou, le contaba sus cosa a su hermano, le parecerían lo suficientemente interesantes? Ella, se sentía rara, nunca se había sentido así. A veces, el tiempo hacia estragos con las personas.

— ¿No sabes si ...Haru, llegó a la ciudad? Tengo entendido que por estas fechas también volvería a casa de sus padres.

— No lo sé — mintió Gou por alguna razón, mientras guardaba el resto de refresco en la nevera — ¿Piensas verlo?

— Es la idea.

— ¿Vas a salir con los chicos mañana?

— Pues, tengo muchas ganas de verlos y tal vez, me de una vuelta por Samezuka. Traigo curiosidad por ver cómo le va a Nitori con los muchachos. Se supone que es su último año cómo capitán.

— Ya veo — Gou permanecía callada mientras seguía levantado la mesa con ayuda de su hermano — Al fin y al cabo, yo estaré en Iwatobi, por si vas por ahí.

— Eso ya lo sé. Pero, antes de todo eso, ¿No te gustaría acompañarme mañana al centro comercial? Es que, quería comprarme nuevos goggles.

La muchacha sintió entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa le dijo que sí. Pensaba, que sería genial pasar tiempo con su hermano antes que nadie.

Al día siguiente y muy temprano, Gou se alistó para salir. Llevaba un cómodo vestido color celeste, bastante sencillo pero lindo que le llegaba tan sólo un poco antes de las rodillas, y su cabello recogido en su habitual coleta alta sujetada con un listón que hacia juego con sus zapatillas y su atuendo, la hacían simplemente adorable.

— Así vestida me recuerdas a cuando tenías cinco años.

El comentario llenó de nostalgia a la chica, más le sonrió con ternura y se dispusieron a irse. Se sentía genial tener un hermano mayor alto, bien parecido y que vestía muy bien. Era su orgullo y su dicha, aunque no lo tuviera siempre a su lado.

— ¿Cómo están Nagisa, Rei y los chicos nuevos del club?

— Ellos muy bien, les he diseñado un nuevo entrenamiento.

— Ya veo, ¿De donde te basaste para hacerlo?

— De un libro que saque de la biblioteca. Tenía varios métodos de para nadadores, estuve leyendo toda una noche varias partes.

— Debes igualmente consultar con un profesional, es decir, no solo debes basarte un un libro, hay que tener varias referencias para planear algo así. En Australia...

Rin no tenía ninguna mala intención y tampoco se daba cuenta de que con sus palabras hacía sentir a su hermanita aún más desanimada, es decir, Gou pensaba que Rin la veía cómo alguien inexperta todavía. Todo el camino, el más alto estuvo hablando de sus experiencias en el extranjero.

— Seguiré tu consejo.

— Gou... ¿Que te parece si llevamos un par de goggles más?

— ¿Y eso?

— Son para Haru, es que no tuve tiempo de traerle un recuerdo de Australia.

— Deberías comprarme algo a mí igual. No me trajiste nada.

Rin sonrió algo nervioso frente al adorable berrinche de su hermana.

**-o-**

— Cuando te pregunté que era lo que querías, pensé que era algo que estuviera al alcance de mis bolsillos.

Rin venía cargando cómo tres bolsas grandes de papel en cada brazo.

— Oniichan, el dinero es el que papá nos dio. Eso no cuenta.

— y pensar que venía sólo por goggles.

— Tu me pediste acompañarte.

— Para que me ayudaras a escoger unas cosas que quería comprarle a Haru. Tu estuviste más tiempo con él, reforzarías lo que se de sus gustos.

Gou detuvo su andar.

— Así , que...tu intención nunca fue pasar tiempo conmigo — dijo ella arrastrando las palabras muy quedamente sin que Rin la escuchara, cabizbaja y algo molesta — ¡Eres un tonto! — terminó gritándole

— ¡Eyyy! Apenas salgo contigo luego de tanto tiempo ¿y me tratas así? ¡No se te puede pedir un favor! ¿Que sucede contigo? — Rin parecía algo irritado igual, porque después de todo la actitud que mostraba la chica con él desde hace unos minutos no era tan amable.

Cómo el temperamento de Gou no se quedaba atrás, le reclamó a su hermano cosas que parecían sin sentido, cómo las veces que nunca la llamo por teléfono, de lo egoísta y tacaño que era por no traerle nada. Muchas cosas para disimular su verdadero descontento.

— Veo mucha energía negativa — Ambos chicos se callaron enseguida al escuchar de cerca la voz de una mujer. La extraña lucía muy joven, pero con un semblante maduro. Tenía ella ojos verdes claro, piel trigueña y una larga, espesa y negra cabellera.

— ¡Claro! ¿No ve a cierta persona histérica? — dijo el pelirrijo señalando a su hermanita.

— ¡Lo dirá por el egoísta que tengo por hermano! — respondió la contraria.

— Vaya, creo que esto se debe a asuntos sin resolver — la mujer se acercó a ambos cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente y volvió a hablar con voz serena — hay muchas asperezas que deben pulirse.

— ¡¿Ehh?! — Rin puso cara de pocos amigos — no quiero sonar grosero, pero usted es...

— Lo siento chicos, me llamó Yahaira y su energía negativa es la que me llamó tan poderosamente hasta ustedes. Tuve la necesidad de venir a ayudarlos.

Rin la miró con algo de curiosidad, la tal Yahaira vestía algo extravagante. Con unos pantalones de tela holgados y una blusa rara con bordados de piedras brillantes.

— Gracias, pero...Ah, que lindos aretes tiene usted — dijo Gou admirando las esmeraldas que colgaban de los lóbulos de la mujer. Olvidando por un momento el enojo hacia su hermano.

— Una reliquia de mi descendencia gitana, ¿Por que no me acompañan a mi local de ahí? Me gustaría leerles el destino para guiarlos un poco.

— No gracias, pero...

— ¡Yo voy! — Con tal de llevarle la contraria a Rin, Gou se encaminó al local de la supuesta gitana. El mayor bufó molesto y la siguió silencioso, sujeto a los caprichos de su hermana, ignorando la sonrisa autosuficiente de la extraña.

El lugar parecía pequeño, lleno de cosas extravagantes, bastantes clichés y cortinas purpura por doquier.

— Dame tu mano — le pidió la mujer a Gou en cuanto ambas se sentaron frente a una pequeña mesa — Ya veo, tienes una gran vida por delante, veo...amor, felicidad...pero, también observo algunas cruces en tu palma, emanan inseguridades de tu parte, algo de resentimiento...será, ¿por alguien especial ?

— ¡Por favor! — Gou miró molesta a su hermano ante aquel reproche, puesto que hasta el momento había estado atenta a lo que la contraria decía.

— ¿No quieres que lea tu fortuna? ¿Joven nadador?

— ¿Cómo sabe que mi hermano nada?

— Gou, la fortuna y el destino lo construye uno mismo. Y es obvio, que ella nos ha de haber visto salir de la tienda de deportes con las bolsas de los goggles, se llama deducción, no adivinación.

— Mira, no me tienes que hablar así.

— ¿Que te pasa? ¡¿Por que estas enojada conmigo?! Ayer me recibiste bien, si lo que querías era no acompañarme para irte con tu amado club o con tus amigas ¡me decías que no y ya!

— ¿Sabes que? ¡Me voy! ¿Cuánto le debo por la lectura?

— Pequeña no es nada, pero toma — le colocó una especie de cuarzo en la mano envuelta en una fina tela— es un amuleto de la buena suerte, si pides con fe algo te lo concederá.

— Gra..gracias — y salió de ahí sin antes fulminar con la mirada al deportista.

— ¡Gou espérame!

Pero ella se fue corriendo, mientras las lágrimas caían sin que lo pudiera evitar.

¿Desde cuando sentir a su hermano tan distante, le dolía? Exactamente ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo sentía lejano?

— Cómo me gustaría recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido con mi hermano.

Dijo ella para sí misma, entonces la piedrita dentro de la tela de seda brilló sin que ella lo notara. Mientras en el local, aquella dama sonreía satisfecha.

Apenas llegó del centro comercial, Gou se encerró en su habitación y no bajo ni siquiera a cenar; tampoco Rin la buscó por que no sentía que tuviera culpa alguna. Era el colmo, llegar desde Australia y su hermana andando de berrinchuda.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que esa misma noche sucedería algo que a fuerza les haría hablarse.

**-o- **

Sonó el despertador a las seis de la mañana, se levantó con pereza estirando los brazos y casi medio dormida, fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Era lo primero en su rutina matutina y le servía para terminar de despertar, siendo casi una acción automática.

Repasando mentalmente lo que haría durante todo el día, fue al lavabo, mojó su rostro y jalo la toalla que se supone que debería estar ahí. Al no hallarla, entreabrió los ojos y su mente aun adormilada le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y del susto abrió grandes los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿y su largo cabello?

Palpó su cabeza, desesperada al sentir sus mechas cortas, volteó aterrada al espejo pero lo que vio, la dejó aún peor...

¡El reflejo de Rin!

Debía ser una pesadilla, tocó el espejo, luego su rostro y al ver que eran sus acciones, pellizco su mejilla, pero nada...sintió dolor. Se abrazó a si misma pero sólo sintió cómo si tocara una pared, bien era hora de alarmarse, salió corriendo de su habitación gritando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, la trama puede parecer cliché ,pero se me ocurrieron tantas cosas que pueden pasar, bueno es mi primer fic de free, y les agradecería sus reviews, al menos para saber que les parece esta locura jajajajjaja <strong>_

_**Se me pasó decirlo al inicio, pero ya saben, free no me pertenece , si no, a su respectiva autora. **_


End file.
